Lies and secrets betold
by jgrey
Summary: Fiends, lovers or forever enemys?Together they can do anything.


A hand slid over my mouth and pulled me into a dark corner and into a deserted corridor. The hand that was over my eyes was very masculine so i asumed it was a males hand. He let me go and I spun around to see my kidnapper yet unfortunatly the night sky was casting a shadow over the mysterious person. I stepped forward to get a view of him but he just stepped further into the shadows. So that wasn't going to work. For some reasion i didn't feel scared at all, i suppose it was because i wasn't afraid of death since i've beenfaced with it so many times before. Yet this person i was facing seemed more nervous then life threatening.

"Who are you?" I whispered afraid if I spoke too loud I might scare him away. I could tell he was looking right at me because I could see the outline of his face.

"Let's talk," It was defiantly a male, his voice was deep, it was familiar and his name was on the tip of my brain I just couldn't place it.

"After you tell me your name," I said back.

"Lets talk and I'll tell you my name soon," I knew I wasn't going to get it off him so I didn't push him in case he left and I would never know his name. I sat down against the wall and then felt him sit next to me.

"What do you want to talk about," I asked leaning my head against the wall and turned it so I was looking in his direction and my cheek was against the cold brick wall.

"Our lives," He said gently.

"Ummm okay, sure, I'm a witch, my name's Hermione Granger, my parents are Carl and Kelly Granger, I'm a pure-blood and I'm the side-kick of Harry Potter," I said the last part sarcastically. I could almost amagine his eyes widening in shock. (If i knew who it was)

"You're a pure-blood?" He asked astonished, I just laughed.

"You thought I was a muggle-born, everyone does just don't tell them that I'm not, I've lead people to believe this my whole life and I can't have it screwed up because I told one person," I said lightly.

"I promise not to tell anyone but why did you make everyone think that you were a muggle-born? Don't you think your life would have been much easier."

"And let people think I'm going to follow in my parents foot-steps and become a death eater I don't think so, it looks like it's so much easier this way from my point of view at the slytherins, it all started when some people just assumed I was a muggle-born because i was put in Gryffindor and I couldn't be bothered correcting them all so I just said it was and Harry and Ron have been the only true friends I've had in a long time and I was too scared to tell them the truth and now I'm scared to tell them because they might get angry I lied to them all these years, it doesnt really matter that much as long as no one finds out" I explained.

"Your parents are death eaters?" He asked coolly.

"Were, they were death eaters, they were killed in there latest attack by Ron and Harry, yet they didn't know it," I said sadly, I had still loved them, they were always so loving towards me even though they knew i wasn't going to become one of them.

"B-but you know so much about muggles and what about those people you claimed to be your parents in Diagon Ally in second year,"

"It's called studying that's why people always saw me studying so that my shield wouldn't fail when I was asked a muggle question, that's why I took muggle studies, those people you saw, they really were muggles who already knew about the wizarding world, I paid them to for a day because Harry wanted to meet my parents and obviously i couldn't take my real parents" He seemed amazed. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like ages.

"What about the whole side-kick thing, don't you enjoy hanging out with the great Harry Potter?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, Of course I love hanging with Harry and Ron, it's just lately I just, I dunno feel left out, since everything with Harry and Sirius dying he shut down and now he mainly only talks to Ron, I always hear them laughing and when I walk into the room they stop and go all gloomy. They go everywhere together and they don't ask me to go, the last Hogsmeade trip they went together and didn't ask me and when I walked towards them they walked the other direction and everything that's going on at home it's just so hard," I was almost crying.

"What do you mean all the things at home, I thought your parents died," Oh shit.

"They did," I said a little too fast.

"They didn't did they," He said suspiciously. I sighed.

"My mother did," I said sadly.

"And your father……?" He really did ask a lot of questions.

"Became an alcoholic," I said simply void of emotion, even if he did ask a lot of questions, it was nice to finally tell someone everything even if I don't know who it is. I strained my eyes so much to see who it was but the corridor was pitch black except for a bit of moonlight that shone through the window and onto the floor in front of my feet. "What about you, what's your life storey.

"Well, I hate my parents, like yours there death eaters yet I can't do anything because they control me, they hate me, I hate them. I've never had real friend's only acquaintances, nearly everyone hates me, I'm in slytherin and even they hate me because there envious for some reason." He said quietly, I felt sorry for him. I sat there silently processing this information through my head and using it to try to figure out who fit they description yet couldn't think of anyone because the only people I knew were Crabbe, Goyle, it wasn't them because they had a much doughier, Zambini had a very small frame so it was impossible for it to be him, then the only other person I know is……..It's got to be him, the voice fit and for all I knew so did his life.

"Do I know you? I asked, if I did then it had to be him. It was a illy question i no.

"Yeah, why?" He answered. Yes I knew it.

"Because I know who you are know, you're Malfoy, the only reason I can't figure out is why you would want to talk to me of all people," I said clearly confused.

"Because I knew you would be the only person that listened and I could have a proper, un-sluttish conversation with, it's been a while since I've had one, ever since the accident," He said, I think that was sadness in his voice. I knew he didn't want to talk to me about it so I left it. Silence once again then all of a sudden I felt him move away and noticed that he had stood, it surprised me when he started to walk away. He was leaving. I stood up and jogged over to him, I got in front of him and he stopped and stared at me. There was a little bit of light now and I could see is face clearly, he had scratches all over his face and he had a bloody lip, I looked at him concerned. 

"Where are you going?" I said lightly. His face was once again had it's normal coldness to it.

"Well now that you know about me you're probably going to brag to your little friends to get them to notice you," He said coldly. I knew that it was a cover up.

"Have you not been listening to me, I told you stuff about me that no-one in my entire life know," I grabbed his arm and pulled real hard nearly making him fall over. I pulled him right back to where we had been not long ago.

"Sit," I ordered. He sat then I sat down next to him and leaned against the wall. "Now let's start again,"

"Does that mean that we have to do the whole cover yours eyes thing and pull you into a secluded area because I can't be bothered getting up again," I laughed lightly.

"No we don't," I said. "Who are you?" I repeated the first line I said when he first caught me.

"Draco Malfoy," He answered lamely.

"Now what do you want Malfoy," I said purposely making my voice bored.

"To talk," He said almost shyly.

"About what?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Our lives," He seemed to have relaxed because he also was leaning back against the wall and our shoulders were touching and I felt completely comfortable with him.

"Well let's just say that I hate my life and wish I could die," I said simply.

"Well I think you pretty much summed up my life too, um Hermione?" He said very shyly. What has gotten into him?

"Yeah,"

"Sorry,"

"What for?" I said confused.

"For everything, like the name-callings and stuff and I was wondering if we could be friends?" I could see him start fiddling with his hands nevously. I reached out and put a hand atop of his.

"Of course, now lets go get you cleaned up," I said relieved.

"Okay," He stood up but one question was pondering me.

"Draco, well if you don't mind me calling you that," He shook his head. "Why didn't you do this in the heads common room like come up to me and ask to talk to me or stuff since you are head boy and I'm head girl,"

"Because I was afraid that if you knew who I was you wouldn't listen," At this I laughed lightly and stood up. We walked back to the common room together in silence.

(A/N: Hey guys plz review)


End file.
